


The Right Motivation

by Polyhexian



Series: Excerpts from an Electronic Empire [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia, they're dumb as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: It's kind of hard to beat your boyfriend at video games when he can see subpixels and has targeting software in his brain. Still, giving up is for cowards.
Relationships: Evan/Thrush
Series: Excerpts from an Electronic Empire [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Right Motivation

Evan frowned, mashing through a combo as quickly as he could, so focused on his movement that he leaned into the motion as if it might help his character on screen fight better. 

"No, no, no no no," he grumbled as he blocked upward while Thrush struck low with a leg sweep. He ignored the mech chuckling where he was curled up in his lap, optic offline and playing in his HUD. His character went down hard and his opponent took advantage of the opening to grab him and throw him hard against the opposite side of the stage. Evan groaned and dropped his controller as the screen lit up with _KO!_ in bright, boxy letters.

"I keep telling you, Ev, you're not an Akuma player," Thrush purred triumphantly, onlining his optic to peek up at him cheekily. 

"Don't lecture me, Mr. I-can-see-subpixels," Evan huffed, watching the end screen roll up, displaying a plethora of fight stats that annoyed him. 

"What can I say?" Thrush asked, rolling over onto his back to shrug, hands up and tone chipper, "I'm naturally gifted."

"I'll say," Evan huffed, mashing through the end screen, "I can't beat you at anything decided by reaction time."

Thrush leaned on one elbow and flicked his tail, watching him curiously. "Hm," he said, a mischievous glint in his optic.

"What?" 

"I think you could beat me," Thrush told him, fluttering his wings and drumming his fingers, "If you had the right motivation."

Evan tilted his head at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did you have something in mind?" 

"Yes," Thrush giggled deviously, "Yes, I _do._ Hang on." With that he pushed himself up and hopped off the couch, stretching out his limbs like a cat before he vanished down the back hall. 

"Whatcha doin?" Evan called after him, sitting up, curiousity piqued. 

"Just wait!" Thrush's voice told him from the spare room. Thrush had decided that the living room was the bedroom for some reason Evan had neither understood nor inquired about, so what had been _meant_ to be a bedroom had been relegated mostly to "human goods storage."

Evan sat back and crossed his legs, regarding the strange home that he found himself living in for the thousandth time. A deceptively normal one story house, after nearly a decade of solo habitation by a non-human who had refitted and repurposed it around his needs, the whole place was ever so slightly different in barely perceptible ways. The fact that the bathroom had originally been a storage closet when he had first moved in most strange of all. Evan found Thrush's mannerisms curious at times, mimicking and mirroring organic behaviours, but not always human. The bizarre nest he'd made in the living room was a testament to that, not to mention his propensity for perching on the backs of furniture like a large, gangly bird, whipping his tail around in focus.

"Okay, close your eyes!" 

Evan did as he was told with a confused smirk. "What? Why?" 

"Because I've got something I don't want you to see yet, dummy!" 

Evan rolled his eyes behind his eyelids and waited until Thrush spoke again, much closer this time.

"Okay, open."

"What," Evan said slowly, trying not to laugh, "Are you _wearing?_ "

Thrush flicked his tail and held his arms out proudly. He was wearing a pair of Evan's shorts and one of his zip-up hoodies, only backward to avoid his wings. The fabric stretched bizarrely in places over his shape, almost human but not quite. He could tell the waistband of his shorts was too low, tucked under his tail behind him. 

"Clothes," Thrush announced, as if that were not obvious, "For wagering."

"Wagering?" Evan repeated, amused, "You don't even _normally_ wear clothes. How is _that_ supposed to motivate me?" 

Thrush crossed his arms behind his back and rocked forward on his feet. "Oh, I dunno. I think you'll find it inspiring."

"Hrm," Evan hummed, dubious, but he grabbed his controller anyway to reset. Thrush clambered up to perch on the back of one of the couches, facing the screen. 

"Akuma again?" Thrush laughed, turning back to look at him incredulously, "You have to know better than that by now."

"Quiet, you." Evan watched him select Asuka this time, leaning forward on his elbows, tail flicking where it lay. 

The match started and Evan did his very best. He really did. Keep your distance, make good use of those fireballs. He was a good player, always did well in matches online.

He lost the first round and grumbled under his breath that he didn't feel particularly motivated. Thrush huffed and fluttered his wings as the second round started, drawing Evan's eyes toward his back.

He stopped paying attention to the game. "What is that?" He said, staring at where a band crossed beneath Thrush's wings and vanished under his jacket. Thrush turned to look at his back, still playing behind him.

"Hm?" he asked innocently, "What's what?"

"What are you wearing under that?" Evan asked incredulously, "Is that a bra?" 

Thrush tilted his optic toward him and flicked his tail. _KO!_ flashed across the forgotten screen. 

"That's a win for me," Thrush purred, "Take off your shirt." 

Evan did as he was told, mouth dry. "Let's switch games."

"Intriguing!" Thrush said, flapping his wings, "What did you have in mind?"

"Overwatch 6," he said, scrambling over the side of the couch to grab his laptop from the floor.

"Not playing on console?" Thrush inquired, "Any particular reason?"

"Nope," Evan lied.

"Hmm," Thrush hummed, intrigued. He swung his legs over the side of the couch to kneel on the other side of Evan's laptop, watching him through his narrowed optic before he switched to his HUD. "One on one?"

"Sure. Sending you an invite now."

"Accepted," Thrush replied, thumping his tail in a rhythmic beat, "Interesting choice. You don't play snipers often."

"I've been practicing."

"I thought you could never beat me at reaction time, hm?"

"I don't need to beat you at reaction time if I can beat you at something else."

"What are you going to beat me at then, huh?"

"Just watch." The timer ticked down to zero as Thrush leaned back and Evan leaned forward, darting out of the starting location quickly. 

The human focused on the screen, deadly silent before he mashed quickly, leaping haphazardly over cover and taking a wild shot. 

Thrush onlined his optic. "Wow," he said, amused, "That was a lucky kill."

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Evan smirked, "Get ready to respawn."

"I'm always ready," Thrush said coolly. 

He went the opposite way this time, but as he passed between cover, only for a split second, a sniper shot took him out and he onlined his optic again with a snap.

"Are you _botting?_ " he balked, losing his sultry tone for an incredulous one.

Evan smiled.

"You're _cheating_ to win at foreplay?!" Thrush demanded, "You must be joking."

"It's not cheating. You never said I couldn't."

"It's a bit assumed, isn't it!"

" _You_ use targeting software, why can't I!?"

"It's in my _brain!_ I use the same targeting software to pick things up!" 

"Hey, my glasses augment my natural abilities, should I dump those, too?"

Thrush was distracted and missed the final respawn, only to sit up straight when he realized a third bullet had taken him out and he had lost the match. "Fine!" he groaned, "Fine, fine, but if you want to play like that, I'm choosing the next game."

"I can accept that," Evan said, snapping his laptop shut, "But I won this one. I get a jacket."

Thrush fluttered his wings and sat back, recovering a bit of his composure. "I suppose you do. You _really_ wanted this, huh?" 

Evan nodded quickly. Thrush couldn't resist thumping his tail, visibly pleased as he grabbed the bottom of the jacket and lifted it up above his head, arching his back as he wiggled out of it and tossed it away. 

"Wow," Evan murmured under his breath as Thrush leaned back on his hands, proudly showing off the lacy, ornate bra stretched over his chest plating. He reached up, at first as if unconsciously and then with more confidence to smooth a hand over the silky fabric, fingers curling against the strap. "You look good."

"I look _great,_ " Thrush corrected. 

"Where did you get this?" Evan asked, still running his hands along the edge of the band in fascination. 

"Amazon," Thrush snorted, "I wasn't sure how to measure my size, though. I got lucky that it fits."

"Does it match?" Evan asked hopefully. 

Thrush grabbed his wrist and pulled it to his helm as if to kiss the back of his hand. "Of _course_ it matches."

Evan licked his lips. "Pick your game."

Thrush wiggled, a human hand still sneaking under the fabric of one cup. His tail wagged behind him, too visibly pleased to hide his delight. "Rock paper scissors."

"Rock paper scissors?" Evan scoffed, "I thought this was a skill competition."

Thrush leaned forward, a hand cupped in front of his face in a mock stage whisper. "It was," he said, narrowing his optic, "But I really want to finish foreplaying and fuck now."

Evan tittered and then burst out in laughter, curling forward to set his head against Thrush's shoulder as he giggled. He sat back up with an unsuppressable grin. "Okay, okay. Rock paper scissors it is."

He held out a fist and bobbed it three times in sync with the drone's, and on the fourth threw down scissors, while Thrush threw down rock.

"Pants," Thrush snickered. Evan rolled his eyes and shucked them off along with his boxers for good measure, tossing them out of the way.

"What happens if I keep losing?" he asked.

"Don't lose," Thrush suggested helpfully, and held out his fist again. Evan squinted at him, thinking hard as he tried to decide what he thought he would play next. He held his fist out again.

Evan threw down paper, beating Thrush's second rock. He lit up, elated at winning the simple game as his eyes darted down to the shorts Thrush was wearing. 

"Oh _no!_ " Thrush sighed dramatically, "I _lost_ to a _human_ at a game of _skill!_ "

"Hush," Evan snorted, "Come on. Pants! Let's see!"

" _So_ impatient," Thrush scolded, but he rolled into his back, kicking his legs up so he could slide off his pants, ass on full display as he wiggled. He dropped them onto the floor behind him and crossed his arms behind his head, rubbing his thighs together.

Evan crawled forward, running his hands up the mech's legs before he settled between them, admiring the view. The red silk panties were in stark contrast to the shiny black metal beneath them, and he'd opened his array at some point, the hard length of his erection a delicious bulge through the fabric. 

"God," Evan murmured, reverent, "You're beautiful." 

"You're not so bad yourself."

The human slid his palms up over his hip joints and hooked his thumbs under the waistband, pulling it up and letting it snap back down. "Beautiful. I could look at you forever."

"You could," Thrush hummed, "But then you'd never get around to touching me."

Evan shifted a hand to palm his dick through the fabric and Thrush moaned, shuttering his optic and letting his head fall back. The silk caught on the silicone, cock twitching in his grip from the friction. "I'm gonna fuck you in front of a mirror one day," he commented, "You're missing out on a real view."

"Quit flattering me," Thrush laughed, kicking up a slender leg to rest on the man's shoulder, "I'm not against it, though."

"I say it without a hint of irony, Thrush," Evan told him earnestly, sliding his hand down to touch the damp spot forming between his legs over his cunt, "You're sexier than any human being I've ever met."

"I told you, you have a fetish."

"If by fetish you mean 'the most attractive sentient creature on the planet let me sleep with him and now I can't imagine getting hard for anyone else ever again,' sure. I have a fetish."

"Yeah, that's literally the definition of a fetish."

"Hush," Evan leaned forward on one hand to kiss the side of Thrush's helm, pushing more forcefully against his silk covered entrance to knead at the soft mesh, "I'm gonna marry you when you let me." 

"I know," Thrush murmured, dropping his arms to cup the human's jawline and guide him in for a kiss below his optic, soft and filled with something unspoken. 

Evan brushed over his clit and Thrush gasped, fingers sliding up into his hair. He set his forehead against the edge of his helm, eyes and optics closed. The human rubbed circles against the swollen node with his thumb, fingers pushing back against his entrance again, teasing silk into his opening, the fabric quickly becoming saturated. Thrush canted his legs up into the intrusion, silently pleading for more. 

"You're so wet," Evan whispered against his audial, "These are going to be ruined." 

"Ah-" Thrush panted, "I'll get more."

"For me?"

"For you."

"I love you," Evan murmured, pushing inside deep enough his fingers were buried and the underwear had begun to tug downward, the head of Thrush's cock poking out through the top. 

Thrush whined. "Ev. Please."

The human's own dick was hanging untouched between his legs, far less interesting to him than the offering on display before him, but now that he'd returned his attention to it, it was _begging_ to be acknowledged. He grabbed it in his free hand, a groan slipping through his lips unbidden, and he looked back down at his partner's supine figure. 

He pulled his hand away and guided his dick between the mech's legs, head rubbing where the fabric was pushed up into him, sopping wet with lubricant. He rolled his hips, letting his cock slide through the covered folds, teasing. 

" _Ev,_ " Thrush repeated, voice high pitched, more insistent, " _Please._ "

He hadn't yet learned how to say no to him when he sounded so needy and he didn't want to. He hooked a thumb under the crotch of the panties and tugged them to the side to reveal his cunt to the open air, leaning forward over him as he slid himself inside, so wet and slick he hilted in the first thrust.

Thrush made a high pitched noise, like the start of a keen that broke off as he forgot how to speak, spine arching and head rolling back. Evan let both of his hands wander up his chest, rememorizing the shape of his body and the spiderweb map of paint bubbles and hairline scratches in the metal. He stayed there, all the way inside him, chest heaving.

"I love you," he said again, like a prayer, slipping his fingers under the drone's chest plating to prod at sensitive wire clusters. "God, I love you."

Thrush didn't have words to respond, only able to roll his hips, trying to get stimulation when Evan didn't immediately move. As if only just suddenly reminded, he bucked his hips out and in, sitting back to enjoy the view as Thrush widened his legs as much as he could, hands fisting above his head in the blankets. 

He palmed the mech's dick through his underwear, rubbing the head with his thumb and delighting in the whines his touch elicited. Thrush's legs started to shake and Evan pitched forward to kiss him, fingers digging into his hip joints where the silk was catching. 

"I love you," Thrush trembled, hands fisting in his hair.

"I know," Evan murmured, distracted, "God, I know." 

The human buried his face in his neck, panting, before he keened and jerked forward hard, tipping over the edge as he came, bucking a few more times as his vision cleared. Thrush whined.

"Sorry, I've got you, I've got you," Evan hushed him quickly, pushing himself up on one elbow to reach between their bodies with one hand and take hold of his length, fist tight as he worked him to his own finish. 

"Fuck, _Evan,_ " Thrush whimpered as he arched, coating his hand in fluids. They stayed like that, panting, until Evan finally pulled his hand away and kissed down the length of his neck. 

"You're so good to me," the human murmured, "Thank you."

"Mmm," Thrush hummed, nuzzling his helm against the man's cheek, "You make it so rewarding, you know." 

"I try."

"You wanna come help me wash my wings?" Thrush asked, rubbing circles against his back.

"In a minute," he replied, "Let me hold you a little longer."

Thrush offlined his optic and set it on his shoulder, pulling his arms tighter. "Okay."


End file.
